Zachariah Loveguard
Zachariah is a demon who comes from the 'world' of Halloween Town and is the uncle of Riana. He joined up with Vacia at the very start of Round 1 Personality Appearance Paraphernalia Powers History Zachariah grew up with his older brother Jeremiah in Halloween Town and they often stuck together whenever they wandered out on their own, with Jeremiah acting as the leader of the two. They would often prank the townspeople and use Zachariah's teleporting powers and his ability to defy gravity to escape getting caught by whoever they were pranking, while Jeremiah plotted out their pranks. They became infamous in town as the two prankster brothers and often they were the suspicion of the pranks that were pulled and no one had been caught as the prankster who caused it or if when the prank seemed more their style. As they grew up, they started to prank less, but pranked enough to where they kept their infamy from when they were younger as well as to amuse themselves every once and a while. When they grew older, they continued to prank others, but were more serious about it and made sure the pranks stayed harmless. During one of their pranks, Jeremiah met a sorceress named Mira, and as Jeremiah and Mira grew closer, Zachariah and his brother started to prank less and less to where when they did prank, it was usually for old time's sake or when the two brothers hung out. Eventually Mira and Jeremiah married, and their pranking stopped almost completely and the two brothers started to grow apart. After a while though, Mira gave birth to a little girl, whom they named Riana, and Zachariah started to see his brother again, taking care of the little girl, playing with her, and teaching her how to be a trickster with help from his brother. When they were not teaching, caring for, or playing with Riana, the brothers began to hang out more often and started to prank the townsfolk once again. Things continued on normally as Riana grew older and ocassionally she joined her father and uncle to prank people, until one day she wandered off towards Oogie Boogie's place. At first Zachariah and Jeremiah thought she had ran off to play with some of the towns kids, but after some searching they couldn't find her. Zachariah had discoverd her footprints leading to Oogie's place and soon they went after her. Once inside the treehouse, the Loveguard brothers searched for Riana, narrowly avoiding Lock, Shock, and Barrel multiple times in the proccess, they found Riana hiding behind one of the kids' torture devices. The young girl explained that the kids took a magic book her mother gave to her to learn and practice magic and that she was determined to get it back. Unable to convince Riana to go home, Zachariah and Jeremiah helped her recover the book after a small struggle with the kids. Just as they were leaving, however, Jeremiah was caught by the kids after being aided by Oogie and they managed to force him down the chute to Oogie's place. Just before Jeremiah was put down the chute, he made his brother promise to keep Mira and Riana safe, as well as to take care of them, and told Zachariah to leave so that they don't end up with the same fate as him. Riana quickly reacted and held her uncle back, reminding Zachariah of her father's last words. Zachariah reluctantly took Riana from the treehouse and returned home to tell everyone what had happened. Years passed and no signs of Jeremiah showed up, so everyone assumed he was dead, everyone except Riana. Eventually, Mira became seriously ill, growing sick as each day passed until she finally passed away. After that, Zachariah took Riana in and has been taken caring of her ever since. Before he was taken away from Halloween Town by the Endgamer, he had been taking a stroll through the town's Graveyard. Participation in E.G.G. Relationships Trivia Category:Characters/Players Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists